Nixie Evans and the Marauders
by angelslaugh
Summary: It's Harry's third year and an aunt he never knew comes to them with an amazing story to tell. Secrets, betrayal, love...some things never change at Hogwarts. When Sirius Black is finally caught and a trial is held, more than one person will be astonished to know the truth...Both Marauder and Harry Potter generation. Eventual AU. NOT EDITED.
1. Prologue

_Harry Potter, age 12, fell asleep the night before he turned 13._

_Instead of dreamlessness, colors splashed around him, painting a vivid picture. Then it solidified. _

_A woman sat in a chair, looking somehow familiar. Harry, puzzled, asked, "Hello?"_

_The woman jumped, the wineglass in her hand crashing to the ground and smashing into little shards._

_Her strange golden eyes fixated on him…and Harry was crushed into a motherly hug._

"_Oh, Harry, if I had known you were alive," she whispered._

"_Do I know you?" He asked, a little confused. She stood back a little. _

"_Sorry," she said, as if embarrassed. "I'm your Aunt Nixie."_

_Harry frowned. "Aunt?" Nixie's face went stony._

"_Damn you, Dumbledore!" she yelled, making Harry flinch a little. She looked at him. "I'm sorry. Yes, I'm your aunt Nixie. Nixie Lupin-Black, current proxy for the Potter and Black Houses."_

_Harry was even more confused._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about," he decided on saying._

_Nixie's eyes flashed. "Damn you," she muttered to the top of the area they were in. She then turned a brilliant smile on Harry. "Can I teach you a few spells when you sleep?" Nixie looked inquisitive. Harry nodded, still a little unsure. "And one more thing. Are you living with Petunia?" He nodded again. Nixie looked angered beyond belief. "Is Dumbledore an idiot?" she muttered. Harry was about to object, but the colorful area they were in was starting to fade. "I'll see you here again, Harry."_

_The dream ended and Harry was awake. His mind racing, he tried to sleep again, but found sleep evading him, so he ended up doing his schoolwork under the covers of his bed._

_~:~_

_The night of his birthday, Nixie was there, holding two gifts for the new teenager._

"_Happy birthday, Harry," she whispered softly, ruffling the Potter's hair. He smiled tentatively at her, then opened the present. It was a small cake, along with a book on spells._

_Intrigued, he looked at it. It seemed homemade, as it said, By the Marauders (plus Nixie and Lily Evans)._

"_Your mother and I are magical twins," she said, sitting on the ground. "We were born a year apart, but Lily and I were inseparable. When it came to Gringotts, it was found that we were magical twins. As proxy for the Potters, I may get gold out of the Potter vault, but I don't because I'm actually a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor on my dad's side." Harry's eyes widened in shock. _

"_Really?" he asked._

_Nixie nodded. "It turns out that both of our parents were of magical descent, but they didn't get the gene. Petunia didn't either, so she should be happier."_

_Harry desperately wanted to tell her everything, but…he found his words were stuck in his throat when Nixie went on._

"_Especially since she wasn't a 'freak' like Lily and I." Sadness was etched onto her face._

"_So…you're my aunt? Why didn't you take me in?" Harry asked, frowning._

_Nixie looked even sadder. "When I asked around, they all said that you were dead and I should stop looking. When Hagrid took you to Gringotts to open your vault, I was alerted by a goblin there, by name of Griphook. I searched for you, but I didn't have a valid excuse to go into Hogwarts. When you left Hogwarts for the first time, I tried to reach you through your dreamscape-the thing we are currently in-but I couldn't because the wards around the house were too thick. You left again for Hogwarts, and I was finally able to reach you here." She hugged Harry again. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there."_

"_It's okay," Harry said, lying for her sake._

_Nixie shook her head. "No. It's not. I'm an Auror, Harry, and I can tell when people are lying." A barely-there smirk appeared on her face. "I go by the name Selah Lupin, however, just so you know."_

_~:~_

_Nights and days passed in a blur. Marge came and got blown up, Harry fled, saw a black dog, and was taught by Nixie each time he went to sleep. There was a definite improvement in his dreamscape magic-which was, Nixie revealed, harder than ordinary magic and extraordinarily rare-which meant his outside knowledge wasn't limited to first and second year knowledge. Harry also found out that Nixie was related-by marriage-to the Malfoys and that Harry should try to make nice with them. Family was family, after all. _

_Finally, the Hogwarts Express came. Harry-with dread-didn't look forward to telling Nixie about Sirius Black, who was after him, in his dreamscape._

_Turns out, he didn't have to wait. The only compartment empty had two people in it. They both were asleep on opposite sides. Two trunks were in the overhead area, one said, Professor R. J. Lupin. The second one said Auror S. Lupin._

"_So what did you need to tell us, Harry?" Ron asked, and Harry pulled Neville-whom he had invited to join the Trio-inside the compartment and told them everything, from Nixie to Sirius Black._

"_Wow," Hermione said in awe. Ron looked scared, while Neville was looking awed like Hermoine._

"_What?" Harry questioned._

_Hermione brought out a thick book and opened it, sliding her finger over the page she'd turned to._

"_Here she is! 'Phoenix Lupin-Black, formerly Evans, has married two of the infamous 'Marauders'. Her Animagus-formerly unregistered-is that of a phoenix, a cat, and a unicorn.' She's married to Sirius Black!" Hermione cried in a hushed voice._

_Harry blinked. "I've been talking to a murderer's wife for the past month?!"_

_Hermione snorted. She slammed the book shut. "Originally, Phoenix was tried and sentenced to Azkaban, but she wasn't in a real trial. No Veritaserum-truth potion-was given to her. After Sirius Black killed Peter Pettigrew…well, they tried her with Veritaserum and found out she was with her other husband, as it-, I won't say any more," Hermione added._

"_Thank you for that, Miss Granger." Everyone turned to the 'sleeping' woman and watched as the brown hair faded to black and her eyes turned from green to gold._

_Hermione gaped. "You're Phoenix Lupin-Black!"_

"_I prefer Nixie, but yes," she replied, and then she turned her attention to Harry. "Nice to finally meet you in person, Harry." She awkwardly held out her hand to him. _

_He shook her hand quickly. Then the door opened, and Malfoy stepped in._

"_Draco!" Nixie greeted, rising up and hugging him. "How's Narcissa? Still with your prat of a father?" Nixie held the pale boy an arm's length away and sighed. "You need to get out more!" It seemed to Harry that Draco looked a little relieved. _

"_Chill out, Aunt Nixie," he grumbled. "My father-"_

"_Is a prat, and it's clear he needs a better attitude," Nixie firmly stated._

_To their eternal surprise, Draco nodded. "Sure, whatever you say, Aunt Nixie. Mother was actually wondering if you would come to dinner when Father is out on Christmas."_

_Nixie smirked jaggedly. "As long as I can bring Remus."_

_Draco smirked back at her. "Of course…I just hope it isn't like last year," he added, frowning a little._

_Nixie pat his head. "Don't worry, I'll knock him out and Floo there and back, just make sure the light of the moon doesn't shine through the windows."_

_Draco nodded, then caught sight of the other occupants of the compartment as Nixie frowned at Draco's two minions…who looked scared out of their minds when Nixie raised a finger to her mouth in a 'shush' gesture._

_Draco formally nodded at Hermione, Harry, and Ron._

"_Weasley, Harry, Hermione," he said, leaving seconds later._

"_How," Ron demanded when Nixie shut the door to the compartment, "the bloody hell did you manage to do that to that prat?"_

_Nixie's golden eyes crystallized at Ron's words._

"_Ronald Weasley, watch your tongue," she snapped. He flinched. "Draco Malfoy has been raised differently than you. Understand?"_

_Ron nodded._

_Nixie's golden eyes softened as she looked at the rest of the occupants. "I'm sorry. Forgive my outburst. I dislike it when people speak ill of my family."_

_Hermione seemed to be thinking. _

"_Miss Lupin-Black," she began, but stopped when Nixie raised a hand. _

"_Please, call me Nixie."_

"_Okay, then, Nixie, can you tell us what Hogwarts was like when you were younger?"_

_Phoenix Lupin-Black smiled as she sat back._

"_I'll only be able to tell part of it on this train ride, so if you wish to, you can see me in my office I'll have in the castle." Hermione nodded eagerly, the others settling in to wait._

"_I am a magical twin. It wasn't until my fourth year at Hogwarts Lily and I found out; we were a year apart, she and I. I was the pesky younger sister who had a knack for transforming into magical creatures. Anyway, I came to Hogwarts. That's where my story-officially-starts."_

_~:~_

**_I do not own Harry Potter...I'm from America, so forgive me if I'm wrong in the way Harry and the others speak, kay? I only own Nixie and the plot. I used Google to help create the cover, so...it's not mine, either. Thanks for reading and please review!_**


	2. Year 1, Part I

**P**hoenix Tulip Evans glared at her sister.

"I'm going! I got my letter and things; I'm not going to be stopped!" Phoenix continued on glaring at her sister. "Mum, Dad, and Tuney weren't worried; you shouldn't be, either!"

Lily Evans' glare softened as Phoenix used her ultimate weapon: puppy eyes that could melt the hardest of hearts (Voldemort not included, seeing as he technically didn't have a heart).

"Fine," Lily grumbled. "I have no idea how you managed to keep a good relationship with Petunia."

"Possibly because I helped her over Christmas to avoid you by using my magic," Phoenix said offhandedly. "I also didn't turn teacups into rats."

Lily's face burned. "That was an accident, Tulip!"

"Don't call me Tulip," Phoenix snapped. She turned away, her hair no longer dark; instead, it was an angry red.

"Tulip!"

"If you call me that again, I'll Dungbomb you in the middle of the night!" Phoenix shouted at her sister, moving up onto the train and heading down the practically empty corridor. It was only 10:05, but some people were already on board.

She'd read about Dungbombs and had sneakily bought a few on their trip to Diagon Alley.

Phoenix chose a compartment and, looking both ways, turned into her namesake.

She'd discovered _this_ particular talent right before she'd gotten her letter.

She used her phoenix talent to carry her luggage and quickly turned back after hearing more people enter the train. It was a relatively unknown form, so she preferred not to use it unless completely necessary.

"Come on, James, no-one will actually be on the train," a loud voice said. Phoenix brought her wand out, just in case, and the door slid open.

With a hostile look, Phoenix glared at the boy entering her compartment.

"You should probably move, Firstie," he said.

"You should," she retorted, drawing out her wand and smirking. "Or I'll hex you."

She kept glaring at him, and finally he sneered.

"Whatever, Firstie."

He left. Another boy with curly hair stuck his head in.

"You made the Head Boy run? I'm impressed." He stuck his hand out. "Sirius Black, second year." His eyes widened as he took in her appearance.

"Phoenix Evans, first year," she replied coolly.

Sirius' friendly expression melted. "Sister to Lily Evans?"

Phoenix frowned. "Let me guess-she's still hanging out with Sallow Head?"

Sirius smirked. "Yep." He gestured to the seat next and across from her. "Mind if my mates and I sit here?"

Phoenix shook her head.

He stuck his head out of the compartment. "Oi, James! Got a compartment with the Head Boy's terrifying encounter!" A couple snickers came from outside.

Sirius grinned broadly at Phoenix and sat across from her. Another boy entered and smirked upon seeing Phoenix.

"Ah, finally decided to join us, Lily?"

"My name," Phoenix snarled through gritted teeth, "is _Phoenix._ I'm not with my stick-in-the-arse sister." Two other boys entered, one looking exhausted and the other really scrawny.

"Ah, Lily's cute."

"You're _twelve,_ and I really don't want to hear about how much you want to do 'IT' with _Lily_," Phoenix said dryly. "It's quite revolting, actually."

"Well, then, Nixie," Sirius said, causing Phoenix to stare at him, wide-eyed. Only Petunia had given her a nickname; her parents called her Tulip as did Lily; Petunia called Phoenix 'Nix'. "Do you know how to prank?" Phoenix nodded; she did it to Lily all the time with her magic, even before she got her letter and wand.

"I do it all the time to Lily," she admitted. "I even put a swamp in her room for a few weeks."

Sirius looked impressed.

"Neat," the second boy said. "I'm James, James Potter. This is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Nice to meet you, Nixie."

"And you," Nixie politely returned.

~:~

**T**he castle was amazing.

Nixie kept her cool (on the outside) and only let her eyes widen a little bit. Instantly, she felt insanely jealous of Lily.

She then had a thought. _Petunia would want to see the castle. _She felt sad that Petunia wasn't a witch.

The first years were all led into the castle, into an antechamber off of what seemed to be a great hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," a really chubby guy said. "I'm Professor Slughorn. You will be sorted in a moment." He moved away.

Nixie frowned. Lily had told her and Petunia that she'd practically been lectured about the Houses before she'd been Sorted. And that Lily had been Sorted by the Deputy Headmistress.

Professor Slughorn appeared again and led the first years into what seemed to be the Great Hall that Lily had jabbered on about, on and off all summer.

"Wow," Nixie heard. She didn't say a thing-she was too nervous and running through millions of scenarios.

_What if I get sent back home because it was all a mistake?_ She wondered, panic in her thoughts.

She looked towards the Gryffindor table and saw Lily glaring at James, who was staring right back at Lily.

_Ew._

"Evans, Phoenix!"

Nixie walked forward, the Hat lifted and stuck on her head.

_Hmm…you're smart. And cunning. You have loyalty. Even bravery._ The Hat paused. _I suppose it better be…_

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

Nixie took the hat off and skipped to the Gryffindor table, rolling a Dungbomb under the table next to them sneakily.

She slipped into an open seat near her sister-but not too close-and waited for the surprised and disgusted screams.

When they appeared, Nixie hid her smirk in the sleeve of her robe.


	3. Year 1, Part II

"Come on, Nixie, you can do it!" Sirius cheered as he saw Nixie gathering the courage to put a spell on Lucius Malfoy's books so that they'd flip over.

It'd been a month, a month where they'd tried to corrupt Nixie as far as using the Bat-Bogey Hex on a teacher (oh, Professor Slughorn had been delighted...angry, but delighted) and Nixie ended up being invited to his 'Slug Club' (though a meeting hadn't been held yet...ugh).

But Lucius Malfoy had been picking on Nixie for a couple weeks, and she'd asked Sirius to actually help her with pranking him.

She took a deep breath, steadied her wand, and flipped his books...straight into the mud.

And then, out of complete and utter nerves, Nixie flicked her wand upward, and the entire mud puddle was dripping of the git's head.

Nixie looked at Sirius, wide-eyed. He looked at her, then they both looked at Malfoy...who was staring straight at them.

Nixie and Sirius darted away, unable to keep from laughing.

When they entered the Great Hall, still snickering, they bumped into a displeased-looking Lily.

"Come on, Nixie, you can't refrain from hanging out with these troublemakers?" she asked, and Nixie internally sighed.

"At least I'm having fun," she retorted. "I'm not hanging out with _Slytherins."_

Lily paled.

She grasped Nixie's upper arm and hauled her away from Sirius.

"How do you know?" she asked her sister once she was away from Sirius.

"Come on, Lily. Tuney told me about the summer before you started school," she replied, flicking her fingers in irritation.

Lily closed her eyes. A tick in her jaw appeared.

"How are you and Petunia still talking?" she asked, shaking her head ruefully. "Never mind that-stop hanging out with those idiots."

"Don't tell me who I can and can't hang out with," Nixie ground out through clenched teeth. "I can hang out with whomever I wish."

"That Black boy is a serious troublemaker," Lily said, looking deadly serious.

"Why, Lily, I never knew you knew how to make a bloody joke."

It took a minute for Lily to get what she'd said.

"Bloody hell, just forget it," Lily snarled. "Just be expecting a letter from Mum and Dad."

"Like I ever cared what Mum or Dad thought of me, Lily," Nixie called after her sister's retreating back.

~:~

True to Lily's words, a letter from their parents came and Nixie read it quickly, then burned it, scowling.

"Hey, Nixie, what's got you bothered?" Alice Prewett asked, helping herself with some food at the table.

"Just the fact that Lily sent a bloody letter to our parents," Nixie scowled. "I can't go home for Christmas already, but I'm only worried for Lily's and mine older sister."

"You have an older sister?"

"Lily doesn't get along with her; I do, I suppose it has something to do with how I prank Lily instead of turning her bloody teacups to rats," Nixie said, going to the next letter, which was from her older sister.

"Any news?" A smug Lily asked.

Nixie shrugged. "Yes, actually. Terrible, really-I'm not allowed to go home during the holidays." Her sarcasm was evident. Sirius, just arriving, smirked at the younger Evans.

"Learning quickly, are we?" he grinned, patting Nixie on the back.

"Yes of course, dearest Sirius." The 'dearest' was sarcastic.

"Stay away from my sister," Lily said, scowling in dislike.

Sirius raised an eyebrow as Nixie stood up and glared at her sister.

"Don't," she hissed, her hair turning an even darker red, "tell me what to do!" She stormed out of the Great Hall.

~:~

"You can go faster, Nixie, can't you?" James complained. Nixie threw him a look.

"Well, James, if you would just keep your bloody mouth shut I'd be able to finish it!" she hissed at him.

"Both of you, shut it or we'll get caught!" Sirius snapped anxiously. It was the third month into the school year, and Nixie was now being clumped together with the four troublemakers at the school (unsurprising, really). It was nearing Halloween and a schoolwide prank was being done.

"Done!" Nixie said, finishing the potion and gazing down at it in satisfaction.

"Finally!" James hissed. He took a few vials out of his pocket and ladled some of the potion into the vials, grinning.

If this prank went right, Nixie was going to be counted among the Marauders.

Fully.

~:~

Nixie grinned the next morning, snickering when she passed a green-haired Lucius Malfoy.

Anyone in any House had their hair changed to their house's main color, thanks to the house elves putting some of the potion in each glass.

James high-fived her. Remus smiled at her. Sirius clapped her on the back. And Peter...Nixie got an itchy feeling around him, so she avoided him entirely.

"You shouldn't have done that," Alice said, her gold hair striking, once they sat down at their table. "They'll know it's you."

"No, they won't," James cheekily said, grabbing Nixie's pumpkin juice. Nixie's hair turned gold of its own accord, surprising Alice.

The males of the school had the background colors of their House banner while the females had the inner color (excluding the snakes, they all had green hair).

"You're a Metamorphmagus?" she asked, looking shocked.

Nixie nodded. "Yep!"

"I can see why you're friends with those four," she said wryly.

Nixie grinned at her friend.

Christmastime came and went. Nixie had gotten several detentions (on the night of the Slug Club meetings, thank God) and was now officially considered a 'Marauder'.

She was actually there when Remus finally spilled his 'furry little problem' and had offered her support.

The year came to an inevitable end, but the Marauders promised to write to each other until the next year.

:~"~:~"~

Hey, angelslaugh here! So yes, I am skipping most of her first year; not much was important but the friendships she struck that year. Sorry for it being late! I had planned to update all my stories around New Year's, but I was extremely busy with studying for mid-year finals (I suck at Algebra). Please read and Review!


	4. Interlude

"So...you're saying you don't think he did it?"

"I'm saying I think she knows who did do it." Harry watched the door slide open-too smoothly to be human.

~:~

Nixie heard a scream.

She hurried to the compartment and saw Lupin standing up. He used the Patronus spell to get rid of the dementor.

"Harry," she said, shaking her nephew.

"Selah, leave him be. He'll wake up in his own time. Why weren't you here?"

"I was sending the other dementors away," Nixie replied. Remus nodded.

"Oh look, he's waking up!" Hermione said, sounding relieved.

"We must go talk to the conductors. Eat this chocolate." She shoved a bunch of chocolate at the three. She walked off with a distracted 'see you later' tossed over her shoulder.

~:~

"Dumbledore, Harry Potter was in danger," Nixie hissed at the old man. "Are you not worried?"

"You saved him from the dementors-"

"They shouldn't have been on the train in the first place," Remus said. "It is going to be even more difficult to protect Harry."

"Lily was your friend, correct?" Dumbledore asked. Remus nodded. "All I ask is that you protect the Chosen One. That is it."

Dumbledore turned away from them.

Nixie's jaw clenched.

She walked away from him, slamming her fist against the wall of his office.

"Rage issues," Remus explained, seeing Dumbledore's raised eyebrow. "She has problems using a kid to draw Black out."

"Ah," the old headmaster said.

~:~

Nixie sat down at her seat, at the most awkward place at the table. Between Remus and Severus.

Two people who knew she was Nixie-two people who hated each other. Remus only tolerated Severus because Nixie was on good terms with him. 'Selah' had no reason to hate Severus.

"And we have two changes in staffing this year," the old man said. "Our new Care of Magical Creatures professor, Rubeus Hagrid, and our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin. And, as some of you know, the famed Auror Selah Lupin will also be protecting the school. Dementors also guard the school, stopping Sirius Black from entering. Please, give all three a round of applause."

All of the tables exploded into applause upon hearing that, mainly because it was SELAH LUPIN.

Selah merely waved. Then she said somehting to her husband and left via a door behind the table.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore began again, but Harry wasn't listening.

He was wondering why Nixie wouldn't stay in the same room as Dumbledore-as if she couldn't stand him.

~:~

Outside, Nixie saw a dog. A smirk grew on her face.

"Oh, come on, Padfoot," she scoffed, allowing her eyes to flash their signature gold. "Couldn't you have picked a better place to hide?"

The dog stared at her-and then morphed into Sirius Black.

"Nixie?" he asked, looking as though he'd just seen a ghost.

"In the flesh. You and I both know it was not you," she said, looking at her husband.

"Is that why your talking to me?" Sirius questioned her.

"Nope. Wanted to tell you I married Remus under a different name," she said. Sirius grinned at her.

"Just like you'd always planned," he said, and she affected a surprised look.

"Sirius! Are you telling me I was always interested in both you and Remus?!"

"You told us both that at the end of our seventh year," Sirius said dryly. "It's not as if Remus would have minded getting married at the-"

"You know why Remus said he couldn't marry me at the same time," Nixie said quietly. "Peter is somewhere inside the castle. Be careful."

Nixie walked back inside, knowing her invented spell of absolute privacy hadn't been breached had anyone been looking in, they would have seen Nixie talk to a dementor with a Shield Charm in front of her.

Sirius Black was innocent, and Nixie was determined to let him have his trial.


End file.
